Glimmerhorn Forest
The Glimmerhorn Forest is one of the largest forests in the world of Evanwyn. Vast, ancient, and untamed, the Glimmerhorn is full of mystery and danger. Azgorh claims much of the sourthern Glimmerhorn, Te'luriclaims much of the north, but both claims are utterly hallow – neither controls the Forest. Neither ever will. For centuries, elves and humans used the wood to wage guerilla wars, but neither dares enter the forest in force – armies have been known to vanish without a trace. The Glimmerhorn is filled with bandits, beasts, monsters, spirits, and things both good and evil, ancient and new, wondrous and unspeakably nightmarish. Most would rather risk the Underdark than travel through the Glimmerhorn. Still, rumors of treasure troves, deep magics, and even immortality keep adventures exploring the ancient forest. Safe Zones If one enters the Glimmerhorn, there are a few safe zones that one can hope to find. Of course, this would mean reliable information, which is hard to come by in this vastly unexplored forest. Finding druidic enclaves are your best hope of surviving the Glimmerhorn. Druids of the First, Third, and Twelfth circles are most likely to be located in the darkest parts of the Glimmerhorn. However druids of the Twelfth circles are often a little more fanatical in their attempts to keep the dangerous balance of the Glimmerhorn. Know their signs. Any major river promises the hope of salvation if you follow it out to sea and reach the bay, where some ships can be found – just pray they aren’t slave-trading galleys. There are some few freeman outposts along the river, but only very few and every changing in their positions. Some are also rumored to be cannibals… you’re welcome to try your luck. South of the Border River (the river fork closest to Azghor, is sprinkled with lumber mills, villages, and fort outposts. However these peoples are so militant, having survived generations against the horrors that the Glimmerhorn can bring upon them, they are paranoid of outsiders, and likely to attack those that aren’t human, and even regard other humans with mistrust. The Elvish outposts in the far north of the Glimmerhorn are much the same. Danger Areas As you would expect, the areas furthest from civilization are the most perilous. Lore The Glimmerhorn is named such after one particular beast of incredible power. Even the most soulless of the forests denizens know better than to cross the path of this being. Most say it is a giant, four legged, hoofed monster with a single, spiraled horn protruding from its skull, ever dripping blood. However descriptions change, elves and humans have tales as varied as the individuals in their civilizations, but all agree that to see a Glimmerhorn is certain death or insanity – for the only witnesses to survive a Glimmerhorn returned to their towns babbling madmen, never to recover their minds. Denizens While monsters of your creation should be listed in the Here Be Monsters page, some players have made beings and beasts that have their own presense in the Forest... They abide by the lore of the Glimmerhorn and rarely have domans larger than the size of a fort or tiny village. GM approved groups are listed below... *The Unseelie Court